Digital broadcasting systems, such as various DVB-T (Terrestrial Digital Video Broadcasting) and DAB (Digital Audio Broadcasting) systems, ATSC, ISDB and other similar broadcasting systems allow for a system comprising transmitters arranged in a cellular fashion, allowing signal reception of a suitable quality over a geographical area through suitable transmitter site selection. The cellular nature of the transmitters' coverage allows mobile receivers to be able to achieve satisfactory performance even when moving. Steps are being taken to incorporate DVB receivers into mobile telephones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), for which applications the DVB standards were not primarily designed. Steps are also being taken to provide services over DVB transmissions. A user may buy services using, for example, the telephone or other data transceiver forming part of the mobile telephone or PDA.
A receiver, on decoding the transmission parameter information like the Transmission Parameter Signalling (TPS) data in DVB for a received signal, can use it in certain decision making processes. In particular, a DVB-T receiver in a mobile device can use the cell identification information to eliminate some candidate signals in a handover procedure.
A form of DVB is being tailored for use in mobile receiver environments. This is known as DVB handheld, or DVB-H. In DVB-H, Internet Protocol datacast (IPDC) services are time-sliced, resulting in data for a service being transmitted over a relatively short period of time with relatively high bandwidth. A mobile receiver then needs to receive data only during this short period of time, and its receiver can be switched off at other times. This has positive implications for power consumption in the mobile receiver. Time-slicing is not limited to DVB-H.